


Two Lines

by NancyDfan



Series: 12 Days of Garcy [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, garcy, garcy xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Lucy has a special gift for Garcia this Christmas





	Two Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the biggest tropes in fan fiction and I do NOT CARE AT ALL. I've basically written this for every one of my ships and you can pull it from my cold dead hands. It's not the greatest. It's not the best but OH WELL. 
> 
> not beta'd. pls excuse any errors and my writing.

"And this one is for Lucy," Jiya smiles brightly passing a colorful package to her.

"Thank you," Lucy says taking the gift. They've all been exchanging gifts, but it still means more than she can explain that they've come together to give her something. She tugs at the paper until she sees a box underneath. When she opens the lid, tears spring to her eyes. Inside, resting on tissue paper, lies a small gold locket.

"Do you like it?" Garcia whispers from beside her.

She turns and holds the locket near her heart. "I love it. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me."

"It was Flynn's idea," Rufus announces, and Lucy turns to the man she loves feeling her heart full. He merely shrugs with that special smile she knows so well. "He made us look in every jewelry store for the past 150 years. I thought he'd never agree on one."

"Well the effort is worth it," Lucy grins broadly and slips the locket around her neck. "Thank you."

She looks over at Garcia who watches her in silence as Agent Christopher announces dinner is ready. Lucy stands and holds her hand out for him. Garcia takes it, and they stride to the dinning table together. "Thank you, Garcia. You always manage to do the sweetest things for me."

"It's easy when it's you," he answers with a soft smile, and Lucy can't stop herself from pulling him into a quick kiss.

"Hey, we're trying to eat!" Rufus teases

Lucy pulls back with a grin. "Sorry, Rufus. I will stealing dessert early." And she doesn't miss the blush that crosses Garcia's face.

Games follow dinner. Then a movie, and by the time Lucy crawls into their room, she's thoroughly and deliriously happy and exhausted.

"I hope Rittenhouse stays home tomorrow," Garcia mutters reaching for a t-shirt and slipping it on. "I don't think I can move."

"Maybe you shouldn't have stolen a piece of my pie," Lucy reminds him.

He shrugs. "Old habits die hard."

"Sure," Lucy wraps her arms around him. "I will make you pay the next time."

He chuckles. "I look forward to watching your attempts fail."

Lucy narrows her eyes in mock annoyance then turns with laughter. She hears Garcia adjust the covers and the creak of the bed as he climbs in.

"Did you want me to read _The Night Before Christmas_?" he asks lightly.

"No," Lucy looks back with a smirk. She reaches down under several layers of clothes and holds up a small box. "Actually, I wanted to give you something."

Garcia looks confused. "You already gave me a present, Lucy."

"I know," she nods. "But this is different. I wanted to do this here."

He watches her in silence as she slips onto the bed and hands him the box. Garcia grabs it slowly still eyeing her. He removes the lid and freezes. She sees his hands shake as he pulls out the long white pregnancy test. His eyes find her, and she can feel her heart thump. "Does this mean...?" He glances at her stomach and then back at her. Lucy nods slowly. Garcia pulls her into a tight hug. "Lucy..."

"I hope you're happy," she murmurs into his chest.

"Happy?" Garcia asks between sobs. "Lucy, this is the greatest gift you have ever given me."

Lucy places a hand on his cheek. "Really?"

He looks at her like she's crazy. "Of course," he presses a soft kiss into her wrist. "I've wanted this with you, Lucy. For you. I didn't know if you would want to bring a child into this chaos, but it has always been on my mind since the night you agreed to marry me."

Lucy closes her eyes and rests into him. "I'm nervous for the future of course, but we fight time traveling crazies on a daily basis. I think we can handle a kid."

"You have no idea how wrong you are," Garcia laughs. "But we'll do this together."

"Together," she repeats and presses one additional kiss to his lips. "Merry Christmas, Garcia."

"Merry Christmas, Lucy," Garcia grins and places a hand softly on her stomach. "And you as well, little one."


End file.
